


In The End

by tvmoviemaniac



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvmoviemaniac/pseuds/tvmoviemaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas was just trying to do the right thing, closing the gates of heaven, but he was not strong enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan-fic and i've written it before the season finale (however i've just found the courage to publish it) so it doesn't match up with the latest events.  
> Anyway, hope you like it and i'm sorry.

It was a rather warm evening. Despite the temperature, the gray clouds indicated that it was going to rain. Dean was sitting on the ground, his back against the Impala, sipping his beer. He looked at the silent, endless forest. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Sammy's number. After a minute of hesitation he put it right back in. This was happening a lot lately. After they've closed the gates of Hell for good Sam has gone back to university upon Dean's insistence. Now it was only him and Cas. Dean was trying not to annoy Sam by calling him every day but the truth was he missed him. As Cas was taking the trials to shut down Heaven he was with Metatron mostly. He was pretty damaged and there was nothing Dean could do since Cas wouldn't let him help. So he just sat there thinking about Sammy, Cas, the trials and all this madness that seemed to never end.

After the last drop of beer fell onto his tongue he got up to get some more. Just as he closed the trunk Cas appeared behind him. He was covered in dirt, his blue eyes bordered with dried blood and a huge wound on his abdomen. He could barely stand. 

"The hell!" Dean exclaimed as Cas fell into his arms. 

Dean opened the car door and helped him to lie down on the back seat. 

"This looks really bad Cas, are you okay?" 

Cas opened his mouth but instead of words only a sharp, piercing cry came out. Dean was extremely worried; he managed to take a look at the bullet wound before the light coming out of it burned his eyes. 

"What happened?" he asked still trying to stop the bleeding. 

"I-I was going to make things right. I was going to fix the damages I've caused but…" 

"It's okay, you're going to be okay, everything's going to be okay." Dean shushed. 

But actually he wasn't sure about that. That bullet wound was pretty deep and all the light coming out of it made Dean even more concerned. He looked at Cas' face and wiped the blood out of his eyes. They just stared at each other for some time until Cas let out another soul crushing scream. Dean started looking for things he could use to get the bullet out or at least stop the bleeding; like tweezers, some hydrogen peroxide and gauze bandages. 

"Just hang on Cas. I'm going to help you just hang on." he kept saying. 

"Dean, it's all right." Cas whispered. "I deserve this. I made a lot of mistakes and let down a lot of people; like Sam, my brothers and sisters, you…" 

"No, don't say that." Dean cut in. "You don't deserve to die, not like this. I'm going to save you. You're not going to die on my watch. You hear me?! Just hang on." 

Cas grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. 

"Please don't blame yourself for anything Dean. Thanks to you I learned a lot of things. You made me more… human. You taught me how to stand by my own ideas and that I don't have to obey anyone. You taught me to care, to love." His voice was fading away as he spoke. 

"Damn it Cas you should have let me help you. You were not strong enough for those trials, I should have been there for you." 

Cas was now biting his lips to keep from screaming with agony. 

"Come closer," he said with a nearly inaudible voice. Dean leaned over. Now Dean was on top of Cas, trying not to put pressure on him as Cas kept on breathing heavily. "Thank you… Dean. I…I love you." 

Dean's eyes softened. He leaned over even more until their faces were touching each other's. "I love you too" he mumbled softly. Cas closed his eyes as they kissed, a small teardrop fell from Dean's eyes to Cas' dirty face. "Don' leave me," Dean whispered "Please don't leave me." 

Cas smiled weakly. There was pain in his eyes. 

"I'm not leaving you," he said softly, after a moment, and Dean lifted his head. "I'll always watch over you and I'll always be in your heart." 

Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips to Cas' forehead. "Yes, yes you will."

Both Dean and Cas knew that there wasn't much time left. Cas was barely keeping his eyes open. 

They kissed.

Cas had never kissed anyone before, never felt another person's warm, slightly wet lips upon his. Dean's lips were the first and also would be the last. "I love you," Dean murmured and Cas nodded. "I love you too."

Dean's voice was the last thing Cas heard, the last think he saw was his face, wet with tears. Cas' eyes slipped close. As Dean noticed Cas' last breath escape he yelled as loud as he could. "NO!" But it was too late. With a deafening sound and a blinding white light Cas was gone.

All that was left was his empty vessel, now lying on Deans lap, the sound of rain falling on the car and a huge black shadow of Castiel's wings, burned into the surface of the Impala.


End file.
